Bowser's Big Kart Race
by dragon19kyoshi
Summary: The big race is on and the Koopa King is ready to burn the competition! Read on for this fast paced race.


**Bowser's Big Kart Race**

It's another great day at Mario Circuit where Bowser is training for the big go-kart race with his orange go-kart. He loves to compete against Mario & his friends and today, he is going to race for his friends and himself. The crowd cheered as the announcer is about to speak.

"Good afternoon everyone and welcome to today's championship race here at Mario Circuit where today, 8 racers from around the league will battle it out in the Mario Circuit 350. I'm your announcer Race T. and it's a beautiful day here and what a way to kick off this championship race by welcoming our viewers from around the world to today's broadcast and today's race features the one, the only, Bowser Koopa!" the announcer said as the crowd cheered, "That's right, race fans, the Koopa King is here for today's championship race and look at him folks, he is indeed Mario's arch-enemy in his adventures and today, he's racing for the trophy in the pole position. Can the Koopa King burn the competition?! Stay tuned and find out!"

As Race T. talks about the race, Bowser said, "There, my go-kart is finished and I'm ready to race. Now all I need is a racing suit. Kammy, a green and orange racing suit, please?"

"You got it, one racing suit, coming up!" Kammy replied as she waved her wand, which makes Bowser's suit appear. Then Bowser hopped in to his go-kart and said, "Showtime!"

"We're back and now, it's time to meet the racers for this championship race. Are you ready to meet them?" Race T. asked.

The crowd cheered as the announcer meets the racers. And then, it's Bowser's turn.

"And now, for our final racer of this championship race. He is known as the King of Koopas, his hobbies include fighting against Mario, breathing fire, and he is the father of the Koopalings. Ladies and gentlemen, here he comes, the King of Koopas himself, meet… BOWSER!!"

As Bowser drives his way to the cheering crowd, he did his trademark fire breath to the sky, writing his name in fire. When the smoke cleared, he made his way to the starting line.

"Well, this is it. The moment you've been waiting for. The racers are lined up and the stage is set. And now, for the thousands of people in attendance at Mario Circuit and for the millions watching around the world, racers… start your engines!!"

The racers started their engines as the crowd cheered. The announcer saw it and said, "Well folks, this is it. The final race is about to begin and I am so pumped for this race. And now, here to start this final race of the season is our referee, Lakitu!"

As Lakitu came in with the start signal, the crowd chanted his name across the stadium.

"Well folks, this is it. The final race. In just 3 laps, one of these 8 racers will go home a champion. Who's it going to be? Will the Koopa King burn the competition and hopefully become the season's grand champion? We're about to find out who the champion is… right now! Lakitu, start the race!"

Bowser looked at the road and the cheering crowd for a moment and said, "This is it, the final race. In just 3 seconds, I'll do a rocket start. Well, let's do it!"

The crowd grew silent as Lakitu starts the countdown, "3..."

Bowser held his breath.

"2..."

He placed his foot on the gas pedal…

"1..."

He slowly said the 2 words to start the race as Lakitu shines the green light, "Rocket…"

…

"_**GO!!**_"

"…**START!!!**"

With the word shouted, Bowser slams down on the gas pedal and the kart speeds out of the starting line. Race T. saw it and said, "And Bowser starts the race with a rocket start. Now that's hot!"

As the race goes on, the crowd cheered as Bowser is just meters away from the finish line. The announcer got excited.

"It looks like the Koopa King is about to cross the finish line as we approach the end of the race and the crowd is standing up to their feet as we are about to crown our champion. And here comes Bowser as he is 100 meters from the line. Who is the champion? It's going to be a photo finish and this race is finished! In just a few moments, we're about to crown our champion and Lakitu has the photo finish and it is sealed in this envelope. And now, for the final results. The winner of the Mario Circuit 350 and our new champion is…"

The crowd held their breath as the announcer opened the envelope. He held his breath and then, the winner is revealed.

"I hate to say it folks but I have never seen this amazing photo finish and it is a close one. Ladies and gentlemen, it gives me great pleasure to announce that the winner is…**BOWSER!!**"

As Race T. said his name, confetti fell as the Koopa King won the race. He said to the crowd, "I won the race, I did it, I rule!!"

And so, Bowser had a great race and felt like a great champion.


End file.
